Don't Stare
by Lisaand
Summary: Okay...just breathe in and out..everything's okay,Tori. Oh,look,there's two girls making out in front of you...nothing wrong with that,right?-oh,crap. Cats leaning over towards my lips...yeah,now's a good time to freak out.


Tori's POV- Okay...just breathe in and out..everything's okay,Tori. Oh,look,there's two girls making out in front of you...nothing wrong with that,right?-oh,crap. Cats leaning over towards my lips...yeah,now's a good time to freak out. Wait I should tell you this story from the beginning first,right? Yeah,okay.

So I'm at school and I'm opening my locker. I put all of my books away because my last class of the day is Sikowitz's. When I closed my locker, I noticed Cat and Jade kissing in front of the janitors closet. Wow..those two are really going at it before class- Ugh,don't stare..

It's weird seeing those two as a couple now. I mean,just last week Jade was screaming at Cat about her bubbly attitude and now..their eating each other's face's. Wait,is that even possible? I turned my head back towards them. Yeah...it's possible. Wow,Jade is really showing her dominant side-damn it,I'm staring again! Their like freaking succubus or something-FOCUS,TORI! Okay,just walk to class normally and they won't notice-

Hi,Tori!," Cat happily shouted. Damn. I spun on my heel to face them.

"Hey,Cat!..Jade." Jade just rolled her eyes at me as she wrapped her arms around Cat's waist possessively . I swear,it's like she thinks that I'm going to try and steal Cat,like when she thought that I was trying to steal Beck from her when they were dating. Sure,Cats cute and all-

"We turning you on,Vega?," Jade mockingly said with a smirk on her face.

"What-,no!" Smooth,real smooth…Cat gave Jade a disapproving look and Jade rolled her eyes and then kissed Cat on the forehead. The bell rang,so we headed to Sikowitz's class. Surprisingly,Sikowitz was already there and when we walked in,he threw a ball that would have hit Cat in the face,but Jade caught it on instinct with her left hand.

"Sikowitz!," Jade growled. He just chuckled and took a sip out of his coconut. Jade went and sat down in her seat,while Cat sat on Jades lap. Jade didn't seem to mind,she even wrapped her arms around Cats waist.

"I swear, if he does that again-" Cat cut Jade off with a quick kiss. it's okay,Jadey. I don't want you to hurt anyone. But it's sweet that you care about me!" She rested her head in the crook of Jades neck and snuggled close. The rest of the class came in before the late bell rang.

"Okay, we shall be rehearsing..." "Stage kissing," Sikowitz said in a hushed voice. This seemed to get everyone's attention,including mine.

"So here are the groups..Andre and Tiffany,Robbie and Sandra. Beck and Morgan,Sinjin and Lexy. Looks like we'll have a group of three that consists of Cat,Jade,and Tori." my eyes widened when I heard my name. I was about to protest, but when I opened my mouth to speak,Jade cut me off.

"Why does our group only consist of girls? And I don't want Vega in my group!," Jade angrily complained.

"Jade,don't be a gank," Sikowitz bluntly said. Jade frowned and stared at him.

"There aren't enough males in this class and I'm quite sure that you don't mind being in only a group of girls." He motioned his hand at Cat whom was now sitting in between Jade's legs on the floor. She giggled when she noticed that Sikowitz using her as an example. Jade just huffed and sunk into her seat with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Now first up on stage..Cat and Tori!" please do a 30 second improv that has at least one kiss!" I sat in my chair in complete disbelief,Jade looked really pissed,Cat was giggling and everyone else in the class was completely silent.

Cat was about to bounce onto the stage,but Jade grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a lingering kiss,and then she glared at me. Yep...she does think that I'm trying to steal her girlfriend from her.. That's just great..Cat cocked her head like a confused puppy. She was probably wondering why Jade just kissed her all of a sudden,but then she shook away her thoughts and smiled at her girlfriend. Cat bounced onto the stage and happily waved at the class,whom smiled and waved back to her.

Okay,I'm scared for numerous reasons. will kill me for kissing her girlfriend have to kiss in front of the whole class 3.I'v never kissed a girl before..and this isn't exactly how I wanted it to go down I must have been in my own little world for awhile,because Cat's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Tori?..TORI!," Cat impatiently yelled from the stage.

"H-huh?," I confusingly asked.

"Are you coming up or not?"

"Uh..yeah,okay." I got up from my seat and I slowly walked up to the stage. I had my back facing the crowd because I had the feeling that Jade was glaring at me with her arms crossed over her chest. I whispered to Cat and told her what the scene would be about. She quickly nodded and got into character.

"ACTION!," Sikowitz yelled.

"I'm not really sure about this..," I nervously said.

"Oh,come on..aren't you curious?," Cat asked with a smile on her face. She put a reassuring hand on my arm. Okay,her words literally struck something in me. I won't admit it aloud,but I am curious about kissing a girl. Plus,its Cat! Who else would be better,anyway?

"Well yeah..but-"

"Then what are you so worried about?" Cat knit her eyebrows in confusion. Aw,she's so cute when she does that!-Focus,Vega!

"I'm just afraid..," I whispered.

"I'v never kissed another girl either.." Ha,lies,all lies! "But I don't mind my first kiss with a girl to be with you," Cat smiled reassuringly at me. Okay..I'm getting more nervous now. I can literally feel Jade piercing my heart with that glare of hers. Cat closed her eyes and leaned towards my lips. She was about to kiss me,but..at the least minute I turned my head and Cat ended up kissing my cheek. When she opened her eyes,she frowned. The room was silent until I yelled "And scene!" and then scurried back to my seat.

"Um..thank you,girls," Sikowitz confusingly said as he motioned for Robbie and Sandra to come up onto the stage. Cat went back to sit on the floor in between Jade's legs,and Jade looked really angry at me. But we didn't kiss! What's she so pissed about!

The rest of the class was a blur,I was taking a quick glance every now and then to look at Cat,she seemed to be deep in thought about something. The bell rang,and I was the first out of class. I literally ran as fast as I could to the parking lot,but of course,Jade just came out of nowhere and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Vega," she hissed. "J-Jade.. Hey..," I nervously said.

"Why didn't you kiss Cat?," She spat.

"W-what?" "You heard me," she growled. I stared at her in disbelief. "I thought that you didn't want me to kiss her!" She gave me a humorless chuckle.

"Well I didn't want you to embarrass AND hurt her feelings in front of the whole damn class!" Wait,I hurt Cat's feelings? Argh,man..! "..I just panicked,okay? I'v never kissed a girl before,and I didn't want it to happen in front of the entire class-"

"Then where would you have wanted it?" "Uh..I dunno,my house or something?" "Fine,we'll be there at 6:00 p.m" I was about to ask why,but Jade turned on her heel and went back inside,leaving me alone in the deserted parking lot.

A.N-so..you like? Don't know I should continue this. Leave me some reviews..and I'll consider it. No point in continuing,if no one likes it. I'm fixing the way that it was typed,sorry,still getting the hang of using this website...


End file.
